As business oriented computing systems, applications, and platforms increase in complexity, the amount of data processed by the systems, applications, and platforms, including enterprise platforms, also increases in breadth and complexity. While the accurate modeling of business transactions, interactions, and relationships between different business entities may be a global goal on an enterprise-level, various business entities within an industry or organization may be more concerned with or only concerned with a specific area of a modeled business that is of particular relevance to their operations. As such, all of the business objects and associated attributes of those business objects may not be pertinent to a particular user, application, process, or service.
In some instances, greater efficiency and use of resources may be had by selectively and strategically defining the business objects and/or attributes thereof that may be made visible to a user, process, service, or application. The task of defining or otherwise determining which business objects are accessible to a particular entity may be daunting given the number of business objects that may be defined by an enterprise business object modeled application platform. In some instances, while a particular business object may be relevant to a user (e.g., a business entity), not all or even most of the associated business nodes and attributes encapsulated by the particular business object are relevant to the user's particular business operations and/or industry. This may be the case since the business object model may span different businesses and industries and include thousands of business nodes and attributes covering the different business units and industries.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficiently defining and designing a model-based extension of the BO model that extends across multiple business objects is addressed by some embodiments herein.